Re:Union
by Ecchi-sama
Summary: Set after Reconnect GE!Mink, Aoba does what he can to learn more of Mink's past while finding the answers Mink had never thought could be answered.


Aoba woke with a start to find that Mink was not in bed beside him. He quickly rose and was dressed in minutes. Just before he'd finished, however, Mink came in with two cups of coffee. Aoba took the cup offered to him, taking a cautious sip. Mink gave him a warm smile before leaning down to give him a long, sweet kiss. Aoba hummed his approval as they pulled apart.

"Good morning."

"I've already made breakfast. I'd like to take you somewhere once we're finished."

Aoba blinked his surprise as Mink turned back out, heading towards the kitchen. Knowing it best to wait until they left rather than ask, Aoba sat with Mink and ate in silence. Once finished, Mink grabbed a small parcel from the table in the living room. He turned to Huracan and nodded. In an instant, the giant bird was perched on his shoulder, the two leading the way out of the cabin. Aoba followed obediently with Ren nestled in his arms.

He took note that they were heading in the direction of the valley where Mink had revealed himself only months prior. Just before the forest came to an end, Mink made a turn down a narrow path that slowly fanned out into a large clearing where several small totems stood. For the most part, each totem was no more than a whittled column, each with it's own distinct marking. At the farthest end of the clearing stood one particular totem that loomed over a small head stone. Mink took a moment to bow in short prayer before entering the apparent graveyard.

Aoba watched somewhat nervously, observing the way Mink's fingers brushed against each marker. By the time he was halfway through, he stopped, turning towards Aoba with an outstretched hand.

"There is someone I want you to meet."

The blue haired man slowly made his way to Mink, taking his hand as they walked to the grave in question. Once close enough, Aoba could make out an inscription that read: Herein lies the Witch of Scents; her warmth forever in our hearts and homes. 'And from death to ash shall they be reborn.'

Mink kneeled before the grave, removing and unwrapping the parcel, removing a beautiful beaded necklace interwoven with feathers. He took the gift to his lips, leaving a soft kiss. Huracan leaned over in the direction of the necklace as Mink held it up to him. It had appeared that he too, placed a kiss as the tip of his beak gently tapped the center bead. Mink reached up towards the totem, wrapping the offering around and fastening it so that it hung without fear of falling. He clasped his hands together in a silent prayer before quickly rising to his feet. Looking back for a moment, he smiled and grabbed Aoba by the hand.

"This is Aoba."

At hearing his name, aoba looked from Mink to the grave and smiled awkwardly.

"This is Palmata," Mink squeezed his hand for a brief moment," she was my wife."

The younger man's eyes widened in shock, but he held his tongue and smiled again. "It's nice to meet you, Palmata." Mink never turned his gaze away from the totem.

"He is with me. To watch over and protect me, just as you had done." Aoba felt a fuzzy warmth fill his chest and throat. In that moment, he felt as if he would cry.

"Forgive me my selfish request," Mink bellowed, "I wish for your passing. I have made peace with my past and hope that hearing so also brings the peace you need to rest. To end your suffering."

A warm gust of wind blew through the clearing. It had sent a shiver down Aoba's spin, as if slender fingers deftly danced along his back. Mink closed his eyes as the breeze blew over him, his brows knitting in confusion. Aoba peeked up into his face, the older man's expression turning somewhat cold.

He gave a slight nod before tugging on Aoba's hand, "Let's go home."

* * *

Ah, hello friends! It's been a long time since I've posted pretty much anything. Anyway, I've been insanely obsessed with DMMD over the last few months and Mink's is one of my favorite routes. (Mink Defense Squad 4 lyfe)

I hope you enjoy!

爱 Ecchi-sama


End file.
